


leading my nightmares

by Twilight_Shadow_Songs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), DCU, Guardians(2017 movie), The Flash
Genre: Dark, Demonic!Cisco, Fluff, M/M, not going to be finished for a very long time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2018-08-15 06:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8045746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Shadow_Songs/pseuds/Twilight_Shadow_Songs
Summary: Klarion is a little mastermind of dark magic and twisted mischief. He loves dealing in all sorts of little schemes that can harm others. So far his plans have caused an american team of superheroes to run into a russian group and while the consequence is cute, the aftermath of it all is far from pretty.





	1. Food for Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CampionSayn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CampionSayn/gifts).



Barry didn’t know what was going on. One minute he was helping Oliver and a cranky, flirtatious so-called dabbler in the dark arts (Barry _had_ had some experience with the supernatural but was still unsure if it was necessarily real) named John Constantine find a dangerous teenager named Klarion and the next....well....

He was eyeing the other speedster as warily as the speedster was eyeing him. They had tested each other’s speed a few seconds previously and had found they were evenly paced, which was something. Barry had had two bad experiences with speedsters beforehand and thus was staring at the guy a tad suspiciously but so far the speedster seemed just as curious as Barry was. Was this a meta-human? and if so, how did the meta end up in Russia? To Barry’s far right he noticed that Oliver was fighting what appeared to be a man with a bear head and a mini-gun and beyond him Constantine was fighting what appeared to be a man wielding a whip made of rock. This was beyond weird.

And then to his left was a teenager with hair spiked to look like horns laughing his head off at all the fighting. The other speedster turned to look at him as well, and then questioningly at Barry. Barry smiled at the speedster and zipped towards the teenager, more than likely Klarion, hoping that the other speedster would be too caught off guard to follow until Barry had grabbed the teen and gotten a good headway to the plane waiting for them a few good miles away. Unfortunately it wasn’t to be. The speedster caught up to him and kept pace, both trying to get to the teen first. Klarion evidentially noticed them and poofed away just as the two speedsters got to where he had been. They looked at each other once more and the long haired brunette in the black clothes and nose and mouth mask slowly pulled out the blades that had previously been secured on his back.

Barry gulped but readied himself and charged the other before the blades were fully freed. He almost got his nose cut off, only saved by a second’s hesitation. Why exactly were they fighting? Barry, Oliver and Constantine had been tracking Klarion and Klarion’s cat and they had run into these...super-human people. He dodged the swords and issued some punches of his own before running towards Constantine and the rock-guy, Constantine having little ‘magic’ tricks that might trip the other speedster up a little, at least till Barry figured out how to tell him in limited sign language (hoping the guy even _knew_ ASL) that they should be going after the teen Klarion, not fighting each other, with the other speedster in hot pursuit. Barry rolled to avoid the swords again and continued on running, aiming a punch at the guy’s face as he did so. 

Barry was rapidly getting tired of dodging twin blades and speeding for his life towards Constantine and the rock guy, completely ignoring Oliver who looked like he was taking a break with the bear guy.

“Constantine! Flash!”

“Landman! Windman!” 

Everyone stopped fighting at the sound of their names and looked to their corresponding teammates. Oliver walked towards Barry and beckoned for Constantine to come closer as well. When the three had gathered in a little cluster Oliver spoke. “These three aren’t our enemy. They thought we were with Klarion and attacked. The brat’s been busy” Barry nodded and looked over at the other speedster ,who had decided to look over at him as well. Unspoken understanding passed between them. They weren’t enemies, they were allies in arms. 

Of course, the treacherous part of Barry’s mind whispered to him, the other speedster could just be a really good actor. But the logical part of his mind reminded Barry that if he didn’t know anything about the other, chances were the other knew nothing about him. He waved at the other speedster, who just stared at him in a confused sort of way. “Barry” Oliver snapped and Barry looked over at him, realizing he had completely tuned out Oliver.

“I’m sorry, I got distracted, what?”

“Too busy checkin out the pretty black clad cheetah there mate?”

“What’s that supposed to mean Constantine”

The trench-coat wearing blond shrugged and swung his arms ,breath puffing about his head like smoke.

“Oh nuthin mate. Jus that if I found meself a fine one like that, and they could do what I could, I’d be all over them if yeh know what I mean”

Barry stared at him, speechless and wondering if the man was actually serious.

“Well, _I_ wouldn’t be all over them, if they could do what I could. Probably get meself killed. But _you_ , on the other hand, yea, you should chance it”

“Would you cut it out Constantine? He’s had two speedsters betray him, and you know what? I doubt he actually swings that way. I mean, you don’t right Barry”

Barry couldn’t believe this was happening and raised a warning hand. “Alright, alright, enough about my love life and the mysterious speedster a few feet away who you know what? probably heard everything you said. If he understands English of course. Can we get back to-to-oh boy”

Everything was starting to get fuzzy and Barry stumbled in the snow. Echoes of his name were resounding in his head, and then he was being picked up by the giant bear-guy, who was human and, he realized, had been human for a good little while now. There was a short conversation in Russian between the bear-guy and Oliver. Oliver knew Russian? Yes, apparently he did. Barry looked over blearily on the bear-man’s shoulder and saw the other speedster slung over his other shoulder. Then, he blacked out

~*~

Barry woke up with Cisco staring worriedly down at him. Barry started getting up with a sigh. His super fast metabolism was something he frankly hated. If only he could run without needing to eat eighty some hamburgers and thousands of fries. Or eating whole pizzas in the span of a few seconds. 

“Man, Barry you had us worried” Cisco said and glanced over to another cot in the plane, where the other speedster was also conked out. Oliver was waiting at the entrance of the plane and Barry walked over to him. 

“Hey, listen, did you catch the speedster’s name? not, you know, his hero name but like, his real name? I want to.....I don’t know but I want to do _something_ ” Oliver nodded and clapped Barry on the shoulder. “I can ask, but I don’t know if it’s necessarily a good idea, seeing as Russia and America are on uneasy terms right now”

Barry shrugged. “What can we do with the information? Besides, it could be good for I dunno, maybe relations between countries or something. I’ll give him my name too”

Oliver rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to explain why that was a very bad idea as Cisco walked over to them shaking his head. Evidently he had been listening in. “Uh, no man. What if he goes murderous and hunts you down?” Barry raised an eyebrow and smiled a bit. 

“Hunt me down in _America_?” 

“Hey, I’m just sayin man, Zoom and Reverse Flash went through alternate dimensions and into the past to get to you so...” Barry’s smile soured and he again looked over to the zonked out speedster. Cisco just had to bring the other two up, didn’t he? Barry had been willing to try to get on good terms with the speedster but that uncertainty constantly thrown in his face on whether or not welcome or helpful. But he did appreciate the thought.

Constantine walked over to them, looking suitably grouchy, ill-tempered and rather ticked off. Of course, why shouldn’t he be? They _had_ lost Klarion, the sole reason they were in Russia in the first place. “If you lot are done loitering, we have to go figure out our Russian friends and what Klarion did to get them in a twist over him as well. That stupid brat, always getting himself into chaotic trouble...” He shook his head regretfully and Barry found himself wondering what Constantine’s relationship to Klarion was. It almost seemed like a caretaker trying to rein in a wayward ward, but Barry wasn’t sure. 

The bear-man loped into the area everyone was and grunted something in Russian, pointing at the speedster on the cot. Oliver nodded and looked to Barry. “Ursus says that Khan will need food when he wakes up. Maybe you and he can leave. As clearly we’ve seen that Klarion is faster than you two” He failed to mention that that was probably because the two speedsters were more focused on stopping the other than stopping Klarion, giving the boy ample time to disappear. Barry opened his mouth to say so when sudden snickering stopped him.

“Did you say his name was _Khan_? Oh, dude, Barry, he can totally be the Khan to your Kirk! And I’m talking old Khan from the good movie. But wait, who’d be your Spock?” Everyone tried not to do it, but they all glanced at Oliver, who scowled. 

“Shut up Cisco” he growled, as Cisco tried not to laugh again and put his hands up in surrender.

Just then the speedster stirred and Cisco was swiftly over to his side to check on vitals, with Barry and Ursus trailing close behind. The bearman touched the shoulder of his comrade and they shared a look before Ursus beckoned Barry over and nodded at Khan. He said something Barry didn’t understand and Barry looked back at Oliver, who simply sighed. “He says that you two should go get something to eat. Since obviously you two are just dead weight when out of juice, it makes sense Barry. Besides, you two can go tour Russia. I’d bet Khan knows all the best eats in the country, and the best sightseeing areas as well.” The last part seemed to be an attempt at humor, but it fell a bit flat and Oliver turned away. Barry shrugged and turned back to Khan, who nodded and unhinged the mask he’d been wearing and the mask that Ursus wouldn’t let Cisco remove earlier. Barry swallowed. Khan was quite handsome in a sort of unconscious way. Constantine whistled and Ursus morphed back into the half-bearman thing and roared in his direction as both speedsters went red. “God dammit Constantine!” Oliver shouted. “We’re trying to convince them we’re on their side!”

Barry took off his cowl and ran a hand through his brown hair, not noticing Khan staring at him. Barry went to the opposite cot and got out a crate that contained his street clothes, which he had brought along in case he had to stalk Klarion undetected in a city or something. Ever sensible Caitlin had insisted he bring two pairs, just in case. He tossed one red long-sleeved shirt to Khan and jeans and a jacket, he himself wearing a white shirt with red jacket and jeans. Khan kept his boots as Barry drew out his own tennis shoes. They both super-speeded the clothes on and nodded at each other, Barry waving to the others as he followed Khan outside and Khan gently took his hand. In an instant, they were off, black shadows mixing with yellow lightning. 

~*~

It took three hours to fill up on food, and would have been sooner if they didn’t have to finish after a few courses and move onto the next food source to cut back on stares and questions in Russian which neither seemed to want to answer. Barry didn’t know what he was eating but he took pictures of every meal to figure out what he could later track down in America for later. Or come back maybe for some more of their delicious meat pies and honey flavored drinks. The two speedsters couldn’t communicate in any real way, but through some universal hand gestures and facial expressions and head gestures they were able to communicate their basic meaning alright. At one point Barry got Khan to laugh and while he felt it was at his expense, he didn’t really feel humiliated. The dark speedster was a super-serious super-soldier Barry had found and while the implications of that unsettled him, Khan’s quiet was something he admired. Storms could rage and go as fast as they wanted with a center of perfect calm, and Khan had mastered that in such a way Barry knew he never could. 

When they were done eating (on Khan’s expense since Barry didn’t have Russian currency) they began racing back to the waiting plane, racing each other in a friendly competition but careful not to overdo themselves and collapse again. It was then that Barry saw the blood. It was arrayed like a painting on the still snow and a wrench in his gut told him it was one of his allies, whether belonging to Khan’s team or his own he didn’t know. He skidded to a stop and Khan followed suit, crouching down to the ground to study the blood. He turned his head, getting up and following a trail of blood to a shadowy lump on the ground. It was Constantine. “It was Etrigan and Klarion” He wheezed to Barry when the other came up to the two. “They took your friend. They took Cisco”


	2. Remain Nameless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> contract making can go horribly wrong with the right ingredients and a love starved teenager and a horny dimension demon

Cisco was pretty sure about a few things; his ankle was broken, he was in some serious Silent Hill hospital level shit here, and his captors were arguing. Or, the man one of his captors turned into, and the boy that he assumed was Klarion. Cisco on his part was chained to a bed with chains he could pass his hands through but couldn’t get free from. 

“Blood, he-” the spiky haired teen jabbed a finger in Cisco’s direction, and Cisco raised his eyebrows and gave a little wave as they both looked at him. “That idiot” Klarion amended “Is the key to getting what we need. We are so close! Losing Teekl and ending up in this dimension is just a minor setback” Blood raised his hands up in the air. 

“I should have listened to Constantine and never let you out of that cell! Constantine said you’d fuck up royally, it’s your gift”

“Do _not_ bring that asshole and the cell up Jason Blood, what he did was inhumane and I’m not happy about him. Plus, let’s speak no more. Our tool is listening” Cisco rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the throbbing of his ankle. It wouldn’t do to show this psychotic young man any weakness. That changed when Klarion put his hand over the broken area and dug suddenly into the flesh with sharp nails. Cisco bit into one hand to keep from screaming. He tasted a metallic tang and realized he’d broken through skin. 

“Listen _Francisco_ I can fix your ankle and ensure you get out of this alive, if you do something for me”

Cisco growled and glared at the kid with his best death stare. Klarion scoffed and sat beside Cisco, running fingers up his chest and rested just under his chin. “Now now, don’t be like that. Unless you want me to force a contract binding our souls together” Black eyes gleamed and Cisco gulped. “Though the outcome will get the job done, I don’t know how we’ll be with you as my new familiar. It could be pleasant,or horrible. It all depends on how well we mesh he giggled and Cisco’s heart picked up speed. 

“What happens if I agree to the contract? Or, just a temporary one? Since if what I know of witches is right, you can’t do any magic without a familiar so how can you heal my ankle” Klarion’s face turned downright demonic and grinned with a mouth full of sharp teeth. 

“I like the way you think, Francisco Ramirez” he giggled and his face became normal. 

“The contract is simple. We exchange blood in a magic circle and I recite the basis of the contract, and in this case how long it lasts. Think you’re up for it?” Cisco raised an eyebrow and looked at his ankle but shrugged. Klarion smirked and looked over to where Blood was. 

“Undo the chains. We’re making the jumper boy my familiar”

“Oh lovely. I’ll help make the circle and then I’m waiting outside. I know the horror stories about the contract making with you” 

“Wait, what?!”

“Shhh Francisco. Don’t worry, nobody ever died”

Blood came over and with a wave of his hand the chains disappeared and he then picked Cisco up and placed him on the floor in the middle of the room. Which was, honestly, a dirty abandoned hospital room. Klarion took off his suit shirt and red tie and smiled at Cisco on the floor. Cisco suddenly had reservations about this. He’d grown up in a good Catholic family and while he wasn’t religious, he had seen real magic, so just maybe all the other stuff was real too. Which meant Hell was real and… “Does magic really come from the devil?”

Blood and Klarion exchanged looks and Blood shrugged. “The devil, Trigon, does exist, yes. But Klarion’s magic doesn’t come from him. His magic comes from the chaos of the universe and your science theories. Don’t worry, we aren’t damning your soul to hell” 

“More like damning it to science, but I think you did that already” Cisco rolled his eyes at Klarion’s comment and scowled. He watched them make the circle, Blood working outside and Klarion working inside. In about thirty minutes Klarion and Cisco were surrounded by black marker circles and symbols on the floor. Blood waved and walked out of the room.

“Ta ta, and do try not to break his mind Klarion. Be good now”

Klarion smirked and turned to Cisco. Klarion sauntered over and took Cisco’s hand, slicing the palm. He then sliced his own palm and brought the bloody hands together. That was when things went funny and as Klarion opened his mouth to intone the words, Cisco blacked out. 

~*~

Klarion had just started saying the words when the man on the ground shifted and got to nis knees. He looked up, faltering and found himself staring into ink black eyes. Crap. The chaos of Klarion’s magic had combined with Cisco’s chaotic power of portal opening and dimension hopping. It also brought up a very real fact Klarion had overlooked. Technically, Cisco, or Vibe as some called him, was a guardian of dimensions with his power. And those were usually demons or demonic. 

Well, hell.

“Looks like I awoke your beast, Francisco” 

“Shhh, quiet chico”  
Cisco, possessed or awoken or whatever, shuffled closer to Klarion, who knelt frozen on the ground. Cisco began unbuttoning his shirt and Klarion’s pulse picked up. It had been _ages_ since he’d had sex! 

“Veamos que tan bien puedes hablar ahora, chico”

“I’ll take that as a challenge”

Cisco smirked and yanked Klarion’s shirt off and bent to kiss and lick his chest as Klarion took in a shaky breath and started reciting the contract rules as Cisco maneuvered behind him and warm brown hands smoothed down his pale bare chest. Klarion felt he was doing pretty good till white teeth sank into his shoulder and he broke off with a surprised cry. He grabbed the head on his shoulder by the hair and pulled it off of him. “Dammit! Now I have to start over! It doesn’t work if I stutter!”

“esa era la idea cariño”

Klarion scowled and then whimpered when those warm hands trailed down his body and dipped into his pants. He had to regain composure. It would be funny to tease Cisco about his loss of control later. His horrified face, he had to focus on that. Klarion closed his eyes and tried to ignore the hands massaging his dick like they did this for a living. Cisco you dirty boy. 

“I summon the powers of chaos and dimensions to hear my request” he said, shakily but evenly. “I hereby ask to unite the powers and souls of Francisco Ramirez, also known as Vibe, and I, Klarion. For the sole purpose of getting Merlin’s book of spells and getting back to Earth 1” he allowed himself to moan once he was done and the demon wearing Cisco’s skin chuckled. 

“Well Chico, that’s done. Now, how do you make me go away, hm?” Klarion whined as the hands withdrew from his now achingly hard member and he turned to Cisco. 

“A kiss breaks all manner of spells barring contracts” he whispered regretfully and leaned up to kiss Cisco on the mouth. Cisco fell backwards with a soft sigh and Klarion went to get his shirt. “Okay Blood, you can free us from the circle” he called, and a few moments later Blood came back in. 

“I heard moaning. Don’t tell me the spell made you amorous” Klarion turned pink and shook his head.

“Things got a little complicated” was all he said. He wondered if Cisco would remember this when he woke up. A part of him was hoping so.


End file.
